The Impossible Beauties
by goldenrose37
Summary: To run this long should have been impossible. But my sister always warned us. To escape every time we got caught should have been impossible. But my sister always saved us. To survive in a world like this should be impossible. But the impossible happens
1. Chapter 1

There would be just a few reasons that I am alive with my sisters by my side. My parents died at the hands of the Nazi.

I have two older sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is the middle, and talented. You could say she is psychic. Ask her something about the future and she would usually know. But the future isn't set in stone.

Rosalie could be part of Hitler's race. Blue eyed, blonde haired and beautiful. She is gorgeous. But she's Jewish, so that throws it all out. But it kept her alive.

And me? Well I got lucky. Strong and fast. Perfect for a job.

So we escaped many times, moving around. Alice would warn us when they where coming, and we would be packed and moving in less then ten minutes. So hard to catch us. Of course money got to be a problem. Couldn't have much cash in the house, and Jew's where meant to be in camps, not on the streets. Rose was a god sometimes. Always able to earn money from modelling. She never told a soul she was Jewish. That was our rule.

I was and still am the youngest. I was taught to scavenge, which also made me learn how to fight. Fight for food. This made me strong, even though you never could tell. Brown hair and brown eyed.

My parents helped where they could, but made sure to teach us to be independent. My mother mostly stayed at home. Painting sometimes. She loved painting, and making all the different colours. My father was a policeman before the war. But during it was different. He got what ever job he could, if he could. But the one thing that they both taught my sisters and I? That would be, to never give up. You can make the best out of every situation. Every problem.

I wonder what they would say to that now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next one will be up once i get just one ok from someone. This is a World War Two sort of story


	2. Chapter 2

Half a year. That's how long we have been in here. Maybe longer, but that's my guess. They came one night, just a snap decision. Alice didn't see till it was too late. We hid in place's they couldn't find us. That would have worked if it wasn't for the guns. The one thing we missed. See, we hid under the floor boards. Clever Alice. It was disgusting, but we where all used to it. Filth had become our friend.

I was holding onto mamas and papas hands, all of us huddled together. If I moved my head I little I would touch Alice or Rose. Family sticks together. I was freaking out, because the Nazis where pissed off. Not fun. Someone had alerted them of us. Next door neighbour most likely. Alice was the one who spoke. Well whispered actually. The noise was loud, and no one would hear us. Nazi's are the loudest people ever.

"I love you mum and dad." She breathed as tears streamed down her face. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Rose and I copied Alice, knowing she said this for a reason. Mum and dad knew that too.

"We love you three. Stay safe." They both whispered. Dad had just enough room to move a touch. We where lying down. Something cold was put into my hand. "Keep it. They are all yours." He whispered to us three. Mother did the same. When I finally looked when we got here I found there rings and necklace's. I put them in my pocket and that was the last we heard of them.

A shot went off, but papa didn't scream. He had a soft smile on his lips and a bullet shot in the head. He died instantly. Tears started falling at that moment, falling heavily. He was gone. Mama was next. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, eyes shut. She graced us with a smile before another bullet was shot.

Next thing I know the floor boards are being pulled up and angry men are standing above us. "Bella move!" Shouted Alice. I did just as she said as the ground beneath us shook a touch. God I love my sister. With that we tried to escape. Nearly did too. Rose grabbed both our hands as she jumped through the floor. That was a shock for the Nazi's. Three girls appearing through the floor boards. All in boy's clothes, dirt covering everything, tear streaks running down there faces.

The men where boys. Meir boys. And what I saw in there eyes was lust. Rose squeezed my hand once and softly motioned towards the table. On it is a small box. It contains our worldly possessions. A photo of our family. We where wealthy before the war. Small books with details of us. First this, first that. My parents loved to record stuff. Like our first words and steps and teeth. The last thing in there is a small photo of my parents on there wedding day. It was done with an old camera. New at the time, but we still have the photo.

I let go of Rose's hand and bolted for the box. When I say I'm fast I mean it. My clumsiness died years ago. I became a woman and became graceful. Swiping the box I skid under the table, coming up the other end and dashing out the door. Alice and Rose on my heels. I knew where to go. We always work everything out before hand. Racing down two flights of stairs I run out the door. Alice would shout out if we had problems with more Nazi's, and she was always right. "Don't turn here!" "Left, left!"

We would hear a car every once in a while, and duck for cover. We are the fugitives that they have been hunting down for the past year. Moving from house to house, country to country. There are no others like us. Unable to be caught. Alice is our saviour.

We have names you know. Except for our real ones. People have made up a name for our family. Mostly my sisters and I, since we seem to be the ones causing trouble. 'The Impossible Beauties'. Corny right? Yeah.

I guess we are ok in looks. I mean, Rose is stunning. Alice is so hyper, always able to cheer everyone up. I seem to be the one who can do anything. You teach me something and I can usually follow after a few goes. Like when papa taught me how to shoot, I got bull's eye the second go. After that I have had perfect shots.

Mama said we are all talented. Something to do with ancestors and magic being in the family. Mama knew the war was coming when we started to show our 'talents'. The 'magic' comes out to protect. Alice got intuition; I'm sort of like a copy cat I guess and Rose? Well Rose can sort of stall people. Her looks stall people. That's how pretty she is.

"In here!" Shouted Alice. Jumping slightly I start to fall.

"Umph." I puff out at the impact of the fall. We fell into a… well… underground city sort of. It's actually the sewers, but, we hid stuff down here. We do it each and every time. Find a hiding spot, and well, hide.

And hide.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Touch of an explanation. Just like to say thank you to the two people who reviewed. You rock! Yeah, three reviews wanted for the next one. Once i have three, than the next chapter is up straight away. Questions, just ask!


	3. Chapter 3

We lived there for a while, leaving only when necessary. The Nazi where on high alert, always parading around. But we managed.

But when we did have to go out, we went together. Each of our, so called 'talents' helped us with everything. We nearly became nocturnal, because it was dangerous in the day. People could see where you went. So that's what we did. Slept through the day, stole food during the night, and lived like kings. Well queens. Pranks on the Nazi where the only thing that made them aware that we where still here. But they never captured the fugitives.

We kept mama and papas words. Our promises to make the best of everything, and that's just what we did. We laughed and danced. Found an old radio and sang. Traps too! Like if you stepped on a certain stone you would be flung into the sludge. Or, if you touched the wrong metal rang while climbing, the whole thing would collapse. Clever is what we are made of.

But how did we get captured, you ask? The Nazi became smart, sort of. They seemed to realize that they had to work fast, snap decisions. So that's what they did. During the day, while we slept, they found that we where under ground. A boy, I think, dobbed us in. Actually, some kids where waiting to see us. They sometimes do this, and we give them treats. They shooed the kids off, and set people up along every entrance they could. At night we woke up to guns in our faces. Well actually, that's not true. That would have been terrifying. But they ended up in our faces.

"They found us!" Screamed Alice. Those three words woke us up, and I grabbed the box, stuffing it in a stolen backpack. Alice started at the front, Rose at the back. Running. "Left!" Screamed Alice and we would go right. Right means left, while left means right. Try as we must to confuse the Nazi.

"Bella; jump." Ordered Rose. Jumping, my hands connected with a pipe. Flipping around I hook my legs around it, and hang my hands down. Alice first. I flip her up with one swing and she lands on the opposite side of the gunk. I can see a river of this stuff, a path on each side. Rose next. I do the same as with Alice. "Hurry!" She screams. I flip onto the path.

"There they are!" Someone shouts behind us. We bolted for the closest ladder, and scaled it within half a minute. That was a mistake that we hadn't seen. Rose was up first, because she could stall any one up there.

"Shit!" I heard her scream. "Don't you dare thrust that thing in my face." She complained. Oh god. Alice went next.

"Dammit! I didn't see this!" She complained, as my head came out of the hole, only to see about five guns in my face.

"They really want us, don't they?" I say, amazed. They did well. Haling myself out, I stand up facing my sisters. They have guns to there backs. "Well done." I say to the seven men standing around. "You finally got us."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry bout the long wait. trying to get a new chapter up for each story. Next chapter is Edwards POV! Please review at least four more, meaning 13 in total.


	4. AN

News for everyone who reads my stories! Ok... i have just finished year eleven, so i got over two months of holidays! YAY! I got a couple of things i plan to do hrough the holidays... Get fit, start my art folios (yes i got two.) and i got one camp and a family holiday. I do scouts, so thats the camp. Got good and bad news. Good news... i have more time to work on the stories, but the bad news is for people who are reading certain stories. My focus for the next little bit will be my **Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover. **The reason for this is because i got about five chapters that i need to edit before i put it up and i really want to finish it. After that i want to work on **Tossed Out**. Please dont hate me, and if i get inspiration for other stories i will post; so i got a pile of chapters i need to post. About one for each story. After those two are done i will check a poll i will put up for what you want next. THANK YOU! Oh! This AN will be deleted, so if u got questions then PM me dont review.


End file.
